Reveals and Revelations
by L Moonshade
Summary: Some of Kate's teammates get a little suspicious. And the rest really should be told... Sequel to Reveille.


Standard disclaimer applies: I own Kate and nothing else.

* * *

I knew I'd have to say something eventually, but I'd been putting it off for as long as possible. I also knew that if I waited too long, the choice would be taken from me. Even so, that's exactly what I did.

To my utter and complete lack of surprise, it was Abby who confronted me first, closing the doors to the lab when I went down to meet her for drinks. What did surprise me was the fact that Tim was there, too.

"Abbs, if you wanted some alone time, all you had to do was ask."

Abby giggled. Nothing would ever happen between us, but it was fun to flirt and a good way to needle the guys. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I want it known that I had nothing to do with this," he said. "Personally, I think she's crazy."

I leaned against the table and crossed her arms. "Alright, then. Let's hear it."

"I know what you are."

I waited, smirking when there was nothing more. "Former FBI, current NCIS, bisexual, in a semi-open marriage," I chuckled when Tim almost choked on that, "you're not being very specific there, Abbs."

Abby's smile widened. "I know why you're in a semi-open marriage. Because when David's out of town, you need to feed."

"She thinks you're a vampire," Tim said with a sigh. "I know. Crazy, right?"

I stood there for a moment, straight-faced, then grinned. "What gave me away?"

Abby squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew it! You're good, but everyone slips up on occasion. Every now and then you forget to pretend to breathe, or smile too widely and show off your fangs. You've really never noticed, Timmy?"

He looked from Abby to me and back then laughed. "Okay, good joke, guys." When I held out my arm, he frowned. "What?"

"Check my pulse."

Tim did as he was told with the air of someone humoring a friend. After a moment, though, he jerked his hand away and took a step back, eyes widening. "There's nothing. You… You're really a vampire."

"In the undead flesh."

He looked at me for a moment then turned and left. Abby called after him, "Timmy! Timmy, wait," then turned to me with a guilty look. "God, Kate, I'm sorry, I thought he'd be okay."

I shrugged, trying to appear less hurt by the rejection than I actually was. "It's okay, Abbs, it's a lot to take in."

"I'm going to go talk sense into him."

"No. Give him some time."

Abby started to go, but turned back to give me a hug. "It'll be okay."

I returned the hug, grateful, but didn't say anything. I wasn't quite so sure.

**-this is a break-**

Palmer was next, but only because I didn't think he would figure it out, and I wanted to talk to him before I talked to Tony. So I did some research and brought down his favorite one day, after Ducky had left for lunch.

He looked surprised, then grateful. "Thanks. What's the occasion? And, uh, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"The occasion is that I have something I need to discuss with you and no, I'm not."

Palmer glanced at me. "I guess vampires really don't eat, then?"

I was caught speechless for a moment. "I did not give you enough credit, Palmer. I'm impressed."

He looked ashamed. "I overheard Abby telling Tim her suspicions. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked surprised. "Why would I? I really shouldn't have known, and there's no reason not to trust you. Especially not after what Dr. Mallard said you did for him, before you even knew him. Whatever else you are, you're not a monster. Besides, the first thing I learned here was to trust Gibbs' gut."

I chuckled. "Even I trust his gut."

"But, why are you telling me?"

"I'm making sure the whole team knows, and a couple of others that I like and trust; Abby, Ducky, you. It's not something I should keep from the team."

He looked first surprised, then flattered. "Thank you, Agent Todd. That's quite the compliment."

I smiled. "You're welcome. And call me Kate."

"Then you should call me Jimmy."

That was so not going to happen. "Sorry but to me, Jimmy is someone else, entirely." Someone I was hoping I'd never meet, even though I knew I probably would.

He nodded. "Then I won't take offense. So, who all knows?"

"I just need to talk to Tony."

"You're worried about his reaction." When I nodded, Palmer smiled. "Well, if you need a character witness, I'd be happy to talk to him."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Palmer, I appreciate it. You're a good man. Enjoy lunch."

"I will." He let me get to the door before he said, "So, is that why you enjoy my jokes?"

I laughed. "No, I enjoy your jokes because I have a truly warped and twisted sense of humor."

**-this is a break-**

It was a few days later when I had my talk with Tony. Gibbs had asked me over for dinner, since Methos was out of town for a conference. When I got there, Tony and Tim were both in the kitchen, baking potatoes while Gibbs cooked steaks cowboy-style over the fireplace.

"I still want your recipe."

Gibbs scoffed. "It's David's recipe."

I gave a wry smile. "I suppose I should've known. I guess we're having the talk?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Up to you. But I think Tony's getting suspicious."

"I'm sure he is." I went into the kitchen to join them. "Hey, guys. Need any help?"

Tim gave me a warm smile and I felt a wave of relief, figuring it was a good sign. "Hey, Kate."

"I still want to know how you can cook if you can't eat," Tony said. They'd all known almost from the start that I had a very restricted diet, though I claimed medical issues.

"I remember from when I could. Actually, I kind of need to talk to you about that."

Tony turned to face me. "Okay. What's up?"

"This'll be the easiest way to do it," I said, holding out my arm.

Tony looked at me for a moment then put his fingers on my wrist. After a moment he drew away with a wary look. "I knew something was off with you but this… So you're what?"

"A vampire, but not like the ones you would normally run into."

He glanced at Tim, but whatever the younger man was thinking, he was keeping to himself. "Why're you telling us?"

"No way you don't figure it out. I need you to know I trust you with this, and I need you to trust me. If you don't think you can, I'll understand and I'm gone."

And now Tim spoke up. "You shouldn't have to go. Look, Tony, she may be a vampire, but she's not a monster."

"You're wrong," Tony said, and I felt a moment of dread. We'd become close in the time I'd been there—to the point where I considered him one of my best friends—and the thought that he wouldn't be able to get past this was a depressing thing. "I've run into vampires before and they're ugly, evil things, nothing like our partner. We'll have to come up with something else to call you."

I was going to kill that man. "I swear to God, DiNozzo, you scare me like that again…"

"I'll take these out," Tim said, grabbing the potatoes and giving us a minute.

Tony looked stricken. "Kate, I didn't realize you were so worried about my reaction or I never would have… You really thought I'd hate you?"

"No, I thought you'd hunt me. At night, my senses are off the charts and you smell like salt and silver. Not as strongly as the hunters I've met, but still. No one else smells like that."

To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. "Just after I got to Philly, I was investigating a case that turned out to be vampires. The hunters who'd taken it wound up having to tell me everything, so yeah. One of the knives I've got is silver and I usually have some salt and holy water on me, too. Maybe if I hadn't known you first, but Tim's right. Whatever else you are, you're not a monster." Then he drew back with a triumphant look. "I know, _esangue_."

"Bloodless?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You know Italian?"

"Latin."

He shook his head. "Why would you know Latin? So, you've met hunters?"

"Not long after I moved here. Joe's daughter was hanging around so I took care of her. Apparently, Walt and Roy had the same idea at the same time."

Tony shook his head. "Don't know 'em. The ones I ran into were Dean and Sam."

"Of course you know the Winchesters. Let me guess, you're still in touch with them."

"With Dean, yeah. I haven't talked to Sam since he left the business."

I nodded. "I knew he had. I keep an eye on the players and who's in town; it makes it much easier to avoid them. Next time you talk to Dean…" I broke off with a wince as I got a wicked Gibbs-slap.

"You two coming in before the food gets cold, or what?"

"Coming, Boss," Tony and I said in unison. We shared a smile then headed into the dining room. And even if I didn't eat, it was still nice to share dinner with family.


End file.
